Stark Season Seven
This is the 7th season before Tony becomes Iron Man 2019-2020 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark-17/20 Ben Foster as Ezekiel Stane-20/20 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-16/20 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-20/20 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-12/20 Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane-12/20 Synopis Tony is now an official leader of the Ten Rings, A new hero Scott Lang takes over crime in the city. Episodes 1.While Tony is with the Ten Rings, Hawkeye is helping Pepper investigate a murder. Meanwhile Scott Lang buys Stark Enterprises. 2. Tony falls in love with The Mandarin`s daughter Jing-Mei but when she is captured by an agent of Hydra, Tony must go save her. 3. Scott meets with Obadiah to discuss Hawkeye who has been investigating them. Obadiah wears the Iron Monger suit to stop Hawkeye and his team. Tony begins to think about Jarvis and his friends. 4. The Red Skull attacks the Ten Rings base so Tony and the Ten Rings must stop him. Tony tells The Mandarin that he is not a killer and will never join them again. 5. Tony returns but finds out that Scott Lang has taken over Stark Enterprises, A guy who now takes over the mantle of Mister Fear attacks the city infecting the cities mayor and the city with fear gas. 6. A woman claiming to be Moria Stark arrives but Tony, Bethany and Zoe find out that Ultron created clones of her. 7. Bethany gains powers after getting exposing to Extremis and goes after, Ezekiel and Tony must save her. Meanwhile Pepper and Steve begin dating. 8. Ying-Mei returns and she says that her father is missing, so Tony and her investigate. Ezekiel and Zoe tell Pepper to stop seeing Steve. 9. Tony and Bethany team up to bring Ezekiel down. A man named Adam Cross plants a bomb on Zoe, which will explode if Pepper dosen`t get Ezekiel to admit the truth about project T.E.C.H.N.O.V.O.R.E. 10. While Tony is still in Iraq chained up, Ultron as Tony has taken over his life with Bethany, who enjoys the new Tony. Tony escapes with the help of Ho Yinsen. 11. Zoe is attacked by the Black Cat, a mysterious woman with good fighting skills. Under direction of Ezekiel, The Black Cat attacks Hawkeye and Tony. Meanwhile Pepper discovers Clint`s secret. 12. Hydra returns to settle a score with Tony by kidnapping the people who mean the most to him. Tony gets Vision`s help to save the city and to save his friends. 13. Rhodey returns to New York and tells Tony that he works as a Detective now and helps Tony investigate cases in Detroit. 14. Obadiah hires someone to kidnapp Tony. William Stryker confronts Obadiah about his past deeds. Black Cat returns and breaks Tony out. 15. When Black Cat in her idenity as Felicia Hardy refuses to let Ultron take her away to be his wife. Ultron takes over Bethany`s body. Obadiah has lost all trust of Tony and Zoe, and Pepper and Eddie investigate William Stryker`s death. 16. Someone murders Obadiah but Tony and his friends must find out who dit it. Meanwhile Scott as the new Ant Man saves people. 17. Tony searches for Ultron, as he is the only one who can help Bethany. Zoe assists Tony by searching for major power sources, while Eddie gets caught between Ezekiel and his new creation T.E.C.H.N.O.V.O.R.E. 18. Tony is transported to a Universe where his parents are alive, Ezekiel is President and Zoe is engaged. This will become real if Tony does not stop Ultron. 19. Ezekiel is captured by a vigilantie and carves Ten Ring marks into him. Tony and Zoe investigate and discovers that the Ten Rings are in New York and are hiding. Tony and Exekiel race to be the one to find the Ten Ring`s member who holds the key to Tony`s survival. 20. Ezekiel is told by Ultron that he is destined to fight Tony to the death. Tony learns that Ultron was impersonating Felicia. Zoe is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D and Bethany awakes. Tony faces off against Ezekiel, and Tony decides to become a crime fighting vigilantie. Category:Bat24